My Brother's Keeper
by 4-Starry-Night-8
Summary: Italy Has decided that he really doesn't like sleeping alone. He manages to get Germany to let him stay with him. Soon afterwards Romano decided that it was a good time to visit and things got dicey. eventual GerIta
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Me and my friends were looking through Hetalia photos and we came to question how did Germany get his scar. I hadn't seen more than the first couple episodes so this was my idea.

.

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia. Only this plot.

* * *

"Germany," Italy whined pulling on Germany's sleeve. "Can I stay in your room?"

"Why, what's wrong with your room?" Germany replied stopping.

"It's cold."

"Use a blanket." Germany said curtly

"It's dark."

"It's night." Germany retorted, Italy irritating him.

"It's scary on my own."

"Ask Japan then." Germany began walking again. Italy had to jog to keep up with Germany's brisk pace.

"I did."

"And," Germany prompted still walking.

"He said ask you."

"Noo-" Germany began, but made the mistake of looking down at Italy.

"Please," Italy begged with his puppy eyes. Germany swore loudly in German using words only a soldier would know.

"Fine." Germany snapped angrier with himself than Italy. Italy skipped ahead swinging his arms joyfully. Germany followed behind, a scowl on his face.

.

Germany arrived at his room a while after Italy with pallet and blankets in hand. When he opened the door the first thing he noticed was Italy climbing into his bed.

"No!" Germany said forcefully

"Germany," Italy looked at Germany his small face reflecting his fear and confusion.

"You," Germany continued angrily "are not sleeping in my bed." He dropped the pallet against the wall and blankets on top. "I agreed to in my room, not, in my bed."

"Germany," Italy tried his voice soft. Germany's reply was to jab at the pallet. He waited until Italy, eyes big and pouting, was at the mat before turning off the lights.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Day**

.

Germany rose at dawn with the sun; a soldier's habit that he kept with him. The normally quiet morning was broken by soft muttering. Remembering last night Germany looked over at the mat guiltily. Italy laid there huddled in a ball. His light brown hair had fallen over his eyes. The small frown only increased Germany's guilt as he crept past Italy letting him sleep.

.

Germany relaxed once out of his room, returning to his normal walk. He headed towards the yard where to his satisfaction he found Japan.

"Good morning Germany." Japan greeted calmly.

"That was a mean trick." Germany stated referring to the previous night. Japan blinked not knowing what Germany was talking about. "Sending him to me; why couldn't he stay with you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't see Italy at all last night. Did something happen?"

"Germany!" Italy cried cheerfully. Germany turned to face the happy boy.

"Italy," Germany began, the complete polar opposite, "Japan says you didn't talk to him last night."

"I-I wanted to st-stay with you." Italy stuttered meekly. Germany marched over and picked Italy up by his collar. "Germany, Germany?" Italy asked repeatedly as he was carried over to the middle of the yard.

"If you are going to play with me; we'll play my way, pushups." Germany said curtly. Italy whined as he did them. Germany standing over him the whole time, yelled instructions. It took all morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**That Night**

.

"Germany-" Italy asked following Germany towards his room.

"No." Germany stated

"Please,"

"No."

"Please, you let me last night." Italy continued, posting his argument. Germany waited a moment before replying. He had to agree that Italy had a point, but his high pitch voice irritated him.

"Fine." Germany relented exasperated. Italy squealed happily, grabbing Germany's arm and clinging to it. Germany yanked his arm out of Italy's grasp. He opened his mouth ready to change his mind; honor was the only thing that made him close it without saying a word. Italy didn't reach again for Germany, rather, he smiled innocently. Germany let a small smile affect his composure, the slight upturn of the corners of his mouth.

.

**Next Night**

.

"Germany," Italy began

"Fine." Germany replied; not angry or irritated. Italy hesitantly reached out to hug him. Germany made no move to stop him and Italy, encouraged, hugged him tight resting his head on Germany's chest. Germany endured it for a moment before picking Italy off him.

.

**Two Nights Later**

.

"Will you tuck me in?" Italy asked when they reached the room surprising Germany.

"Okay," Germany said uncertain as he gave in to the hopeful eyes. He squat down next to the pallet as Italy crawled under the blanket. Germany pulled the green wool blanket up to Italy's chin. This was the first time he tucked someone in. Unsure Germany smoothed the cover and tucked it loosely under the edges of the mat. He started to stand then paused.

"Is this good?" Germany asked honestly wondering.

"Yep." Italy replied in his ever cheerful voice. Germany nodded then turned off the lights. Only after turning away from Italy though, did he smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Week Later**

.

Germany and Japan sat at the table making plans. Italy was in an armchair next to the hearth staring into the flames. A storm brewed outside, the occasional distant thunder interrupting Germany and Japan. Not sure if it was afternoon or night they worked until late. Germany realized that Italy was yawning even as he jumped at the rolling thunder.

"I think it's later than we wanted to go." Germany informed Japan nodding towards the sleepy Italy.

"I agree; it's past time I retire to my chamber." Japan replied noting Italy with a slight smile. "I believe that Italy is waiting for you." He added as he stood and exited the room. Germany stretched, smiling at the way Italy would nod off till thunder cracked loudly before sitting straight and starting the process again.

"Come on Italy, it's way past lights out." Germany said softly, placing a hand on Italy's small shoulder. Italy looked up at Germany a little drool at the corner of his mouth. His eyes focused and Italy smiled broadly. He took Germany's hand as they left the room; fire doused. Germany didn't try to remove his hand from Italy's as they walked down the empty halls. Italy jumped at the echoing thunder and quivered in fear as the storm got closer. Germany shook his head at the patheticness of it all, but said nothing.

.

The clouds were overhead when they reached Germany's room. The thunder was constant and the storm didn't sound like it was going anywhere. Italy shook, the hand holding Germany's white and trembling.

"Doitsu," Italy cried watching the window. His soft voice quivered and he gripped Germany's hand with both of his. Germany looked down at the shaking boy and cursed himself.

"Doitsu," Italy repeated, fear pitching his already his voice as a particularly loud rumble rolled over head.

"Just for tonight." Germany told the boy. Germany was unaware of the gentleness and kindness in his voice and eyes, but Italy could tell. It brought a small smile to his lips which disappeared with the next clap of thunder.

.

Germany tried to sleep, his back to Italy, but he couldn't ignore him. Italy shook, jumping at the closer flashes of lighting. His hands clutching the blanket trembled. Concerned Germany sat up, his back against the wall. Italy whimpered as lightening flashed just outside the window and thunder echoed. It wrenched something inside Germany to see Italy scared to such an extreme. Giving into worry Germany gripped the back of Italy's collar and pulled him into a sitting position. Frightened, Italy huddled close to Germany. Thunder clapped and rolled and Italy buried his face into Germany's shirt. His hands held against his chest clutched the blanket in a death grip. Germany released a breath, relaxing visibly as the worst of Italy's quaking quieted.

"Doitsu," Italy whimpered, clearly still afraid. Germany put an arm around Italy holding him gently. Italy's breathing steadied and he slipped into sleep. Germany leaned his head against the wall and watched the storm go by.


	5. Chapter 5

**Morning**

.

"Doitsu," Italy muttered. Germany's eyes snapped open. He looked to the window surprised for it to be past dawn if not the rain steadily coming down. The soft patter against the glass confirmed that it was the common light rain after a storm.

"Doitsu," Italy muttered again. Germany turned his attention to his companion and found that at some point during the night Italy changed his grip from the blanket to Germany's shirt. Annoyed with himself for comforting Italy Germany cursed the storm, getting out of bed. He didn't care if it woke Italy or not.

"Germany," Italy asked rubbing his eyes "Is it time for pasta."

"No," Germany picked Italy up by the collar and started towards the front door. "You don't like rain, too bad. You'll learn to run in the rain." Italy whined and protested all the way up to when Germany opened the door. In the rain, hand raised to knock, was a boy who looked a lot like Italy. Germany looked between the two noting that the stranger's hair was darker and he held, in his right hand, a knife.

"Fratello!" Italy cried happily. He kicked his feet in the air and reached for his brother.

"You're Romano?" Germany asked dubious.

"Give me my brother!" Romano demanded grasping for Italy's collar. Germany moved Italy out of Romano's reach and dropped him behind him. Italy not prepared to be let go slipped and landed on his butt, yelping at the rough treatment.

"You," Romano accused lashing out with his right hand. Germany not expecting the sudden attack and forgetting the knife was rewarded with a slash across his abdomen. Germany stepped back and readied himself for another attack; ignoring the blood staining his shirt. Romano lased out again. Germany dodged the blade wary of a trick. Behind him Italy whimpered putting both him and Romano off balance. Germany used this opportunity to pull Italy to his feet and push him further inside.

"Go get Japan." Germany ordered. Italy stumbled away looking back, eyes wide, at Germany and Romano squaring off.

"Japan said Italy was here," Romano stated as he took a swipe "but who are you?"

"Does it matter?" Germany countered gripping Romano's wrist with one hand taking the knife with the other. He didn't like knives, but the hilt would add a nice weight to his punch.

"I think so." Romano, deprived of his weapon, fought with fists. Germany engaged him, less wary, with his own set of blows.

"Germany."

"You're Germany." Romano said dubious. They fought on, constantly searching for an opening. "Italy's written about you."

"Odd, He's said nothing much about you." Germany replied curtly. Romano was beginning to seem as tedious as Italy.

"Does it matter?" Romano asked mimicking Germany. Germany smirked his respect for the older brother increasing.

"Germany, Germany, I got Japan!" Italy cried running up the hall, Japan behind him. "Are you alright?"

"We know he's not fine," Romano snapped at Italy. He abandoned the fight in order to face his brother. "So, why ask the stupid question? It would have been smarter to ask if I was alright."

"Are you?" Japan asked calmly as Italy hid behind Germany. Germany ignored Italy as he held onto the back of his jacket.

"Of course I am." Romano retorted insulted by Japan's concern. "Spain said I could go visit Italy. If Italy's here than I'll stay here." Romano stated turning to Germany who crossed his arms not sure where this was going.

"It's Germany's place." Japan informed Romano still retaining his calm composure.

"May I share Italy's room with him?" Romano asked Germany. Through polite, he said it through his teeth with clear disdain at seeking permission.

"You can use Italy's room, but he hasn't been." Germany permitted. Romano scowled curiously at Italy who shrunk behind Germany before stepping out in front to him. Germany itched to hold Italy back. He looked at the floor instead, hating that Italy's fear was affecting him.

"Fratello," Italy said with a smile. Romano didn't return the smile. He reached out taking Italy's wrist. He roughly turned Italy around looking him over. Italy whimpered and began to protest.

"You're still a wimp!" Romano stated sounding exasperated. "You somehow got an alliance with a soldier like Germany, but you're still a wimp!"

"Sorry Fratello." Italy muttered softly, staring down at his shoes. Romano chose to ignore Italy for the time being. Romano struck up a conversation with Japan as they left to Italy's room.

.

Italy followed Germany to the cupboard with the medical supplies, then to the yard. Germany ignored the pouting boy. Though it was near noon the rain continued to drizzle turning the yard into a muddy mess. Germany sat on the half wall separating the hall from the dirt. Italy sat to his right. He watched Germany with big eyes. Germany slipped his jacket off and tossed it over Italy's head. Italy pulled the jacket off and got a face full of shirt. He whimpered and began to complain stopping when he heard Germany hiss. Tears threatening to fall Italy slid the shirt off his head and watched Germany. Germany winced as he spread the ointment on the shallow knife wound.

"Germany," Italy said softly. Germany turned to see what Italy wanted. Italy's lower lip quivered seeing that the new wound was only one of many and that there were small scars that he hadn't seen before also on Germany's arms and back.

"Doitsu," Italy cried softly. He reached out to trace one of Germany's scars, but couldn't. His hand trembled and a sob caught in his throat. Germany done bandaging the cut set the supplies to the side. He put an arm around Italy letting him lean his head on his shoulder.

"It's okay." Germany reassured Italy.

"Grand-grandpa Rome also had-had scars." Italy said between sobs. "He was-wasn't sad, but they looked like they – like they hurt. Sometimes it was like he wasn't there at-at all." Italy stopped trying to talk and just cried.

"They don't hurt, not anymore." Germany told Italy bending his head and whispering it gently.

"Doitsu, you won't go anywhere, will you?" Italy asked still sobbing. Germany didn't reply. He didn't know what to say about that. Before he was constantly trying to get rid of Italy; now he just didn't want to promise him something that he may not be able to keep.


	6. Chapter 6

**That Night**

.

"I'm going to bed." Japan said as he stood brining his, Germany's and Romano's conversation to a close. Germany stretched leaning back in his chair.

"Italy fell asleep." Germanys stated pointing at the boy curled up in the armchair next to Japan's. Romano walked over to Italy placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Doitsu," Italy muttered not waking up. Japan and Romano turned to Germany who said nothing. Romano stood at parade rest between Italy and Germany and crossed his arms. Germany gave Romano look for look.

"That's my brother." Romano told Germany protectively. Germany still had nothing to say. Romano turned from Germany to Japan his eyes smoldering. "Will you help me? A wimp he may be, but he's as big as I am." Japan hesitated, glancing at the three of them before agreeing with a nod. Romano help get Italy on Japan's back. Germany sat in the chair and watched them go; Romano following Japan with a satisfied look on his face.

.

Germany walked down the hall to his room and while he enjoyed the peace, he missed the kid. As he waited for sleep to claim him Germany couldn't help, but worry about how Italy will be in the morning; waking up in the other room rather than the one he had been sleeping in. Realizing what he was thinking Germany rolled over swearing using some of his favorites more than once.


	7. Chapter 7

**Following Morning**

.

"How was Italy, loud?" Germany asked Romano jokingly as he came into the yard. Though he joked Germany's eyes were hard. Romano flipped his knife in his hand as he walked to the center of the yard. He stopped a few feet from Germany. Germany straightened ready for any attack Romano could throw at him.

.

When Japan came to the yard a little after dawn he found Germany and Romano watching each other from opposite sides. They were both caked in mud and Romano sported a black eye. Japan looked between the two noticing they shared distrust of the other.

"What happened?" Japan asked though he already had a good idea. Romano looked up at Japan, but returned to cleaning his knife without a word. Germany shot Romano a look for leaving it up to him.

"Sparring practice." Germany told Japan lying about what actually took place. It was a good thing too; Italy had joined them in the yard at that time. He looked happy rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Romano and Germany met eyes than nodded in agreement; neither were to tell Italy about the feud until there was a resolution.

"Morning Germany, Fratello, Japan." Italy greeted them cheerfully. Germany stretched as he stood and covered the ground between them in an easy gait. Italy smiled up at Germany.

"Our run yesterday was interrupted." Germany informed Italy as he picked him up by the collar.

"What, Germany, please Germany." Italy complained flailing about. "No, please, I don't want to run. Please Romano."

"I think I'll join you." Romano said casually. Italy stopped complaining and hung from his collar dejected.

"I'd like to decline." Japan said holding up his hand accordingly.

"Not happening," Germany said taking the hand and pulling Japan to his feet. "We're at war; try to act more like a soldier." That being decided Romano and Germany went on a run while Italy and Japan dragged their feet through the mud barely keeping up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Night**

.

Italy closed the door carefully, hoping it wouldn't creak. Leaving Romano a sleep in the bed Italy crept down the hall towards Germany's room. His door was cracked slightly. Italy cheered up as he snuck into the warm room.

"What are you doing?" Romano asked at a whisper. Italy jumped and turned to face his brother who wasn't sleeping as he thought. He pouted and begged silently as Romano dragged him from the room.

"Now, why did you sneak from the room?" Romano asked menacing.

"Be-because it's warmer here, and-and Germany's kind." Italy replied trying not to stutter.

"Germany, kind?" Romano asked in disbelief. "He's a soldier, treats you like a kid, and picks you up by your collar."

"You don't get it." Italy said firmly. Though his lip quivered he stood tall and looked Romano in the eyes. "You just haven't seen it Germany's kind and nice and you should stop picking on him." Finished saying his part Italy bit his lip and managed to put on the brave front a little longer before falling back to his cowardly self. Romano watched his brother shocked. He never knew Italy to stand up for something when faced with opposition.

"You silly naïve boy;" Romano hissed "Do you really think Germany cares about you?" Romano jabbed at the door with a hand that trembled in rage. "I am trying to protect you." Italy's lower lip trembled and tears welled up in his eyes. Romano realizing this reached for Italy to comfort him. Italy stumbled back, tears falling freely. Without looking back he ran down the hall away from Romano and Germany.


	9. Chapter 9

**Next Day**

.

"Where's Italy?" Romano asked entering the room during the early afternoon. Germany turned from where he was checking on the banked fire.

"I thought you were keeping him close to you. What happened?" Germany replied. Though he kept a calm appearance his voice caught.

"He has a mind of his own?" Romano said defensively.

"Which normally tells him to keep close to those he likes and trusts." Germany said getting louder as he talked. "So, I will ask again; what happened?" Romano waited a moment before replying just to prove he could.

"We had a disagreement; only a small one." Germany's shoulder's which were tense went slack at the shock of Romano's statement.

"A small one for you would be huge to Italy!" Germany began pacing his mind racing to figure something out. "Where have you checked?"

"My room, your room, the yard, and now here."

"Okay so we should split up and check the closets. I'll take the north-west area and you can check the south-east area."

"That won't be necessary." Japan interrupted. He held a sword in his hand, which set Germany further on edge. "France called; he said he has a weepy Italy in custody."

"Is there any other kind?" Romano joked.

"Did he say where?" Germany asked ignoring Romano's comment. He opened the cupboard in the back.

"The French Alps; why?" Japan asked as he cleared the table at Germany's request. Germany piled a series of maps on a chair and unrolled one using weights to hold it out on the table. It portrayed the roads and passages that went through the mountains. Commonly used ones were marked in red and less traveled ones in blue. Going back to the cupboard Germany removed pins, pens, and note cards. Germany set them on the edge of the map and began using the pins to mark different routes that could be used; including ones through forested and farmed area. Romano studied the map for a moment realizing that all the marks out paths led from where they were to a chateau on the opposite end of the map.

"You aren't planning on going after him, are you?" Romano demanded as Germany continued noting different roads.

"I am." Germany didn't look up as he replied. For a moment Romano balked; Germany sounded so sure.

"Italy isn't worth much as a prisoner. It's probably a trap for you or Japan." Romano continued trying to talk Germany out of going.

"I don't care." Germany said forcefully. He met Romano's eyes with his own steel ones. Fed up Romano pushed Germany over. Germany kicked Romano in the stomach who doubled over wheezing. When Germany stood Romano had his knife in hand a fire in his eyes. Germany didn't wait for Romano to attack first. He swung low aiming for the bottom of Romano's rib cage hoping to take the breath out of him again. Romano twisted out of the way and Germany grazed the side of the rib cage instead. Romano swung the knife forcing Germany to keep his distance and give Romano a moment as he thought. Romano's heart pounded in his chest. He didn't think that Germany would take this serious. Romano glanced at Japan who stood ready with his hand on the hilt of his sword. Japan caught Romano's eye, but made no movement to intervene. Germany waited for Romano this time, his eyes calculating. He shifted as to not take the punch directly. Still it stung and Germany hissed as he used Romano's forward movement to flip him onto his back.

"Have you had enough?" Germany asked on one knew next to Romano. Romano growled and slashed Germany across the cheek bone. Germany leaned back wincing. Ignoring the cut Germany took the knife from Romano's hands. Romano rolled over ready to continue the fight. Germany watched and stood as Romano did. Romano curled his hand into a fist and shifted his weight to throw another punch.

"Enough!" Germany commanded making no move to dodge or block the oncoming blow and he didn't need to. Romano had fallen quiet and stood at attention. Japan had removed his hand from the sword's hilt and stood with his back straight. Germany pressed the heel of his palm against the cut to stanch the blood as he looked the two in the eyes. Japan seemed satisfied; that confused Germany. He noted that along with the embers that remained in Romano's. Romano seemed to have calmed down and was prepared to listen. Romano met Germany's eyes and recognized the fire in them with envy. Germany was a natural leader, able to keep his head when blood boiled. The soldier in Romano aware of this did as ordered, muscle memory kicking in.

"Italy is France's prisoner and I am going after him. You can either come with me or stay here and deal with it." Germany said calmly continuing to stanch the blood with the pad that Japan had handed him.

"I'm with you; he's my brother." Romano told Germany decisively. Germany waited a moment before accepting with curt nod.

"I'll stay here." Japan said handing Germany more ointment. "France may call again or decide that he can't keep up with Italy." Japan reclined in a chair opposite of Germany his sword set aside.

"Then it's decided. We just need a plan for me and Romano." Germany confirmed Japan and invited them both to offer advice.


	10. Chapter 10

**Two Nights Later**

.

Germany clapped Romano on the back, both of them breathing hard. Romano looked up at Germany a mad grin on his face and blood on his knife. He jogged towards the chateau blood boiling in his veins. Germany caught up and held Romano back as a pair of guardsmen walked by. Germany didn't want a repeat of the incident with the watch shift behind them.

"We're here for Italy, nothing more." Germany hissed in Romano's ear. "I don't care how volatile you are. We're in and out. That's the plan." Romano looked at Germany defiantly. Doing so he realized that Germany wasn't looking at him; his had his eyes ahead on the chateau, on Italy.

"Okay," Romano gave in not sure to be dejected or not. "The side door than?"

"Once this next shift passes." Germany confirmed even as the guardsmen strolled by oblivious. When gone, Germany led Romano to the side door. To Germany's shock standing in the open passageway was Italy. Italy looked up at Germany, torn between crying and squealing. Germany looked past Italy and spoke to someone standing behind him in the shadows.

"Thank you," He said courteously. He waited a moment to see if they had something to say before turning to Romano. "Let's get moving. We snuck in; let's see if we can sneak out Romano." Germany didn't have any words for Italy. Rather, he held out his hand; Italy hesitated before taking it. The way back was the same, but they were slower. Romano walked ahead of that annoyed that Germany had set a slower pace and even though it was noticeably so Italy lagged. Romano wondered if Germany noticed that Italy was being hesitant and his normally open readably face was closed.

.

Germany had them halt once the chateau was a distant blur in the night. Both he and Romano where pleased with their endeavor. They pushed and joked with each other; any strife from before the fight in the map room gone. Italy sat in the grass and watched. He didn't know what to make it. He was happy that they weren't fighting, but Germany hadn't cared that he was falling behind. Italy pouted sad thoughts creeping up on him; when Italy ran he wasn't sure that Romano's words were to and now he was.

.

Germany froze realizing that something was wrong. He turned around expecting to find Italy a little way behind struggling on the steep hill, but there was no one.

"Germany, who was the person behind Italy in the hall?" Romano asked over his shoulder. "Germany," He turned around questioningly when Germany didn't reply. "Germany!" Romano called surprised to Germany at the edge of the hill. Germany didn't reply, instead, he began running down the hill. Romano ran after him and caught wind of him calling Italy's name. Germany sounded and looked worried as he searched the area. Romano said nothing as he joined in on the search. Germany began looking in the forested area while Romano went to the other side. The grass continued in a flat stretch that ended in an overhang. At the edge of the field outlined by the skyline was a small figure.

"Germany!" Romano called

"Italy," Germany whispered seeing the same as Romano.

"Are argument included you." Romano said suddenly "I was saying that you didn't care and he disagreed,"

"And I completely ignored him." Germany added his voice soft

"Not entirely true; you slowed down the pace. Also before you didn't waver on the decision to rescue him," Romano consoled

"But he doesn't know that." Germany said as he headed towards Italy leaving Romano. "In his eyes you're right" Germany took a deep breath "I don't care."

.

Italy sat hugging his knees to his chest. He felt horribly sad, but the tears wouldn't fall giving him relief. Italy barely registered it as Germany sat beside him. He did notice as Germany put an arm around his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Germany asked softly making a sob rise in Italy's throat. Though he tried he couldn't stifle it; hide it from Germany.

"Italy," Germany asked his voice pitched "What's wrong; are you hurt?" Italy couldn't reply. The raw emotion in Germany's voice shook him when he was trying to forget it.

"Did France do something to you?" Germany asked searching Italy's face. Italy replied by shaking his head

"Did you hurt something on the way back?" Another shake of his head. Germany didn't know what to do or make of Italy. Germany had no clue of what was wrong; he only knew that Italy was hurting.

"Italy," Germany pleaded holding Italy by the shoulders "I need you to tell me. I can't help unless I know." The wall Italy was building crumbled around as the truth showed. He had started to believe a lie that he doubted to begin with and that tore Italy. It made him jerk as the pain exploded over whelming him. Italy shook as the tears fell. The horrible pain and sadness that he felt raged like a fire, burning everything. He wrestled with it grateful for the tears that flowed soothing the raging flames. As the burns cooled and the pain came to a deep throbbing Italy came to realize what was happening outside of him. There was a hand against the back of his head; another clutching his shoulder. Comfortable warmth spread through him, radiating from the arm across his back and the being that held him close. The shirt he rested his head on was soaked. A soft gentle murmuring made it to Italy. Though he couldn't recognize them, the kind words further soothed his pain. The violent shaking relaxed to a quivering. Still the tears fell. Words caught in his throat by sobs came forth. They tumbled out rapidly and many were incoherent.

"And then Romano came and you two were fighting. I couldn't choose a side, only I wanted to choose your side and Romano said such mean things about you. I told him they weren't true because you cared I loved you. Only it was too hard so I ran and I was so happy you came to rescue me, only you didn't care. You and Romano weren't fighting, but joking and you seemed closer than we were. I though Romano was right, that you didn't care and it hurt and I," another sob broke the continuous trail of words and when Italy began again he was cut off.

"Italy," Germany said gently. He held Italy away from him and wiped Italy's tears. Italy looked away up at Germany new tears threatening to fall. "Everything's okay. I'm right here; I care about you and want to protect you. What's between me and Romano doesn't compare to what's between us. You're more than a brother to me." he explained this carefully and Italy could tell it was true. The heavy load on his heart lifted and the throbbing eased. It was replaced with a smile that grew to a grin. This time Italy cried in relief the joy not leaving him. Germany drew Italy close again. He rested his head on Italy's as he let him cry. Even Germany felt surer and relaxed as he accepted what he had fought.

.

Romano watched this unfold from a distance. He wasn't sure he agreed with Italy, but he wanted his brother to be happy and Germany was one of the better choices. As he turned from them and headed towards his home it occurred to him; Japan already knew.


End file.
